Love, Hate, Tragedy
by lonely Viv-chan
Summary: Finally Shinichi and Ran find each other... but theres a little problem!


Love, hates, tragedy  
  
That was a beautiful afternoon in the middle of August. 4 years later Conan finaly found the two man in black and the cure for the black organization. Finaly the time has come to tell Ran the truth for Conan Edogawa. A few days later he change back to his original form, to Shinich Kudo the famous high school detective. But there was a little problem, after the change his constitution was so weak that he catch a terrible cold.  
  
Ran was very happy, that Shinichi was finaly here, here in Tokyo. After that Ran hear that Shinichi has a cold she go to him soon as she can. She finaly arrived to Shinichi's house. She go in. When she finaly reach Shinichi's room her heart drumed faster and faster, and than she knoking on his door.  
  
" knok-knok! Shinichi are you in? It's me Ran!" Then she open the door. There was Shinichi in his bed and he sleeping. Ran go to the bed and she look Shinichi. " Oh, how cute is he when he sleeping" she thought. Suddenly Shinichi wake up 'cause he has got a terrible hackin cough. Then he open his eyes and he saw Ran face. She was a little pale 'cause she scared a little. " Good morning you sleepy head!" Ran give a little smile to him. " Hello Ran, nice to see you!" He smiled back to her, but he couldn't so long 'cause this was painfull for him. " How are you? Are you feeling better?" Ran ask a little of worried in her voice. " A little!" He wishper to her.  
  
Ran smiled to him. " I'm here to cure you! And I stay with you untill you feel better. I go down, make you a good, hot soup. I'll be back soon." Then she go out the room and she went down to the kitchen.  
  
" I feel she loves me. I know that. If she don't love me she wouldn't here with me now. I hope she really love me 'cause I love her full of my heart!" he thought meanwhile he goes to sleep. 10 minutes later Ran go upstairs with a cup of soup, then she open the door and see than Shinichi is too silent. Ran ran to him, she put her hand to his forhead and she observing that was hot. Suddenly Ran get into panic and she started to wake him up. Shinichi finaly wake up.  
  
" What's the problem? Why are you wake me up?" Shinichi said with a little pain in his voice. " Oh, nothing, nothing! Only I. I just. I just worried about you!" Then she starts to crying. " Ran. I must tell you something diferent. I couldn't tell you 'cause I can't. Ran. I. I. Love you!!" Shinichi said a little embarassed. " Oh how cute you are! I want to tell you something too. It's hard to say that, but I. I. I love you too."  
  
They see each others eyes and they finaly kiss each other. They was happy 'cause they finally found the love that they feel each other. After theirs first, soft kiss Ran stay with Shinichi all day. When Shinichi finally recoverd his illnes, Ran and he always go somewhere. They was very happy. Shinichi feel that he and Ran will be lived happy rest of their life. But he forgot something very diferent! He forget the two man in black, but theres a little problem, Gin and Vodka doesn't die! Gin and Vodka always see them, btu Shinichi doesn't see this. One day when Ran and Shinichi was on a walk, they suddenly saw Gin and Vodka! Shinichi was in a shock. A few seconds later they starts to ran. "This time they have a very big luck." Vodka said.  
  
When Ran and Shinichi finally arrived to Professor Agasa's house, they have a little time to rest. They told the all story the prof. "this is very interesting! I think you have one way to escape from them, you must kill them!" said the professor with a serious face. Shinichi is surprised from that answer. "But professor! If I kill them, I've must go to the gail!" Shinichi said when he stand up, suddenly he stoped for a while and he think about one very diferent thing. his greatest love's life! What happened when he doesn't kill Gin and Vodka. They couldn't live in piece 'cause the two man in black always want to captured and kill them. When Shinichi is think over this problem he suddenly found the answer! " I've got it" he said with a very happy face.  
  
End of chapter one!  
  
What will Shinichi and Ran do for theire happines?? If Shinichi kill Gin and Vodka or he do something else?! Please revive the fic! Thanks! ;) 


End file.
